Mean Mrs Black
by naaths
Summary: Sirius não aceita provocação e quer mostrar isso à Bella. A história tem dois tempos: a época que os Marotos ainda estudavam em Hogwarts e depois quando tem o confronto de Comensais e membros da Ordem no Ministério.
1. Mansão Black

Era um dia escuro e chuvoso, a única felicidade para Sirius era que esse dia seria o último na Mansão Black antes de voltar para Hogwarts. Odiava dividir o mesmo teto com aqueles que se intitulavam como 'Sangue Puros', odiava o que eles representavam, e o que não faltava ali eram pessoas dessa laia, incluindo sua desprezível prima Bellatrix. Ela com certeza era a pior de todos, sem escrúpulos.

Com a falta de barulho na casa, ele presumiu que estava sozinho e decidiu então sair do seu quarto. Desceu a escada indo em direção a cozinha e parou ao ver sua prima na sala de entrada, de costas com alguns envelopes na mão, reconheceu seu nome em alguns dos envelopes e pigarreou:

- Acredito que isso seja meu.

Ela virou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, com aquele ar de dona do mundo, que só ela tinha e que ele tanto odiava:

- Essas meninas que te mandam cartinhas de amor não devem ter o que fazer, não existe nada mais patético que isso.

Jogou então as cartas no chão, ateou fogo com a varinha e saiu andando ainda com o sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Ele ficou parado olhando pra ela vindo em sua direção, com as mãos na cintura, uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso de canto:

- Isso era pra me afetar?

- Não sei, te afetou? - disse ela parando ao lado dele, e falando baixinho em sua orelha - Aliás, não sei o que elas veem em você.

Ele podia ter deixado passar, mas ninguém insulta Sirius Black assim, e a risadinha que ela deu quando afastou o rosto fez seu sangue ferver ainda mais. Não resistiu a provocação. Antes mesmo que ela desse o primeiro passo ele virou, segurou-a pela cintura e foi empurrando até encostá-la na parede:

- Elas não veem, elas sentem.

Segurou os punhos dela, levantou-os pressionando contra a parede, imobilizou o corpo dela com o peso do seu e quando ouviu o primeiro som de protesto, a beijou. Ela tentava se desvencilhar, tentava virar o rosto, mas ele era mais forte, continuava abrindo espaço em sua boca passando a língua em volta da dela. Por um momento ela parou de se mexer e surpreso, mas sem parar o beijo ele achou que ela enfim tinha cedido, desceu devagar as mãos que ainda seguravam os punhos, passando pelos braços e chegando na cintura. Ela, uma vez com as mãos livres, colocou as duas no peito dele, ainda segurando a varinha e o empurrou com força pra longe. Em segundos ele tirou a varinha do bolso e gritou Protego, enquanto ela apontava a dela pra ele gritando azarações. Ele foi subindo a escada de costas, se protegendo dos ataques de Bella, e rindo, o que a deixava mais louca, ela cuspia no chão e gritava em meio de azarações:

- Que nojo! Tenho nojo de traidorzinhos de sangue como você, preferia que tivessem arrancado minha língua!

- A gente pode dar um jeito nisso - ele respondeu rindo.

Enfim ele chegou no quarto, fechou a porta, trancou, lançou alguns feitiços pra ela não conseguir abrir e com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto ficou ouvindo os gritos dela do outro lado da porta:

- Um dia você vai ter que sair daí, eu vou matar você Sirius Black!


	2. Hogwarts

Sirius acordou em sua cama, a mala pra Hogwarts já estava pronta, ele ouviu movimentação no andar de baixo e levantou pra não se atrasar. Assim que abriu a porta pra descer com suas coisas foi atingido no rosto e caiu. Bellatrix ainda apontava a varinha pra ele no chão:

- Você tem sorte que a família toda está aqui e que estamos indo pra Hogwarts, já que lá você é protegidinho, mas fica esperto - e antes de sair riu e completou - Quero ver agora se as suas vadias vão querer 'sentir' você, com o rosto assim.

Enquanto ela saía andando ele respondia alto o suficiente pra ela ouvir:

- Eu não preciso de ninguém pra me proteger, sua louca. Te afetei tanto assim é?

Mas ela decidiu não dar atenção e continuou andando sem olhar pra trás.

Já no trem, ele entrou na cabine onde se encontravam Tiago, Remo e Pedro. Os três o olharam com a mesma expressão de repulsa pro rosto cheio de manchas de Sirius, mas foi Tiago que perguntou:

- A gente precisa perguntar o que aconteceu?

- Bellatrix aconteceu - respondeu, guardando a mala no compartimento em cima dos bancos e se largando sentado.

- E a gente precisa perguntar o que fez Bellatrix acontecer? - dessa vez foi Lupin que perguntou, curioso.

- Ela me provocou, nenhuma mulher me provoca desse jeito, então eu a ataquei.

- E o seu rosto é resultado do duelo? - continuou Lupin.

- Não, eu não ataquei com a varinha...

- Você agarrou sua prima, uma sonserina que se orgulha de ser sangue puro? - foi a pergunta retórica de Tiago.

- Ela me provocou! E por mais que eu a despreze, digamos que como garota ela não é de se jogar fora...

- Você é nojento - disse Tiago e todos riram.

- Enfim, meu rosto é o resultado da vingança dela, mas ela me pega, do mesmo jeito que nenhuma mulher me provoca, ninguém me azara e sai ileso, o que é dela ta guardado.

Chegando em Hogwarts, Sirius foi direto à enfermaria. Passou o dia lá até que o remédio pra tirar as manchas do rosto fizesse efeito, só pensando na sua vingança. No final da tarde Pedro e Tiago apareceram na enfermaria, Pedro iniciou a conversa:

- A professora McGonagall mandou você falar com ela, pra ver as matérias que você vai continuar esse ano, de acordo com suas NOMs...

- É ja estava indo lá mesmo, se tem uma matéria que me interessa e quero ficar agora é poções...

Sem entender nada, os dois deram de ombro e saíram atrás do Sírius, pra ver se descobriam o que ele pretendia fazer. Mas quem descobriu foi Remo, na primeira aula de poções que tiveram.

Na mesma bancada estava Tiago, Remo e Sirius, os três conversavam e riam, até que o professor começou a explicar sobre a Poção do Amor. Sirius se distanciou da conversa e começou a prestar atenção na aula e isso não passou despercebido por Lupin. Quando, depois da explicação eles foram orientados a fazer a poção, Lupin foi atrás de Sirius que estava procurando um ingrediente no armário da sala:

- Bellatrix é inteligente e perspicaz, ela vai perceber se mandarem ou oferecerem alguma coisa no mínimo duvidosa pra ela... - Sirius ia interromper, mas Remo continuou falando - Além dos riscos, você provavelmente ouviu o professor falando que qualquer diferença na poção pode causar um efeito diferente ou reverso... Ou até mesmo fazer a pessoa ficar na enfermaria um bom tempo.

- Eu não me importo, é da Bellatrix que estamos falando, ela me odeia e eu desprezo o tipo de bruxa que ela é, qualquer resultado diferente da minha vingança que der, não fará diferença pra mim.

Lupin ficou quieto, conhecia Sirius, teimoso, cabeça dura, não faria ele desistir da idéia... Só não sabia que ele iria executá-la tão cedo.

No final do dia, estavam todos no salão principal pro jantar. Todos menos Sirius, Pedro perguntou por quê e Tiago respondeu que ele passou o dia todo na sala de poções, mas que não sabia o motivo e Remo respondeu sua pergunta:

- Duas coisas: Poção do Amor e Bellatrix.

Tiago começou a rir e logo viu Sirius chegando com um frasquinho pequeno na mão, com um sorriso enorme. Ele sentou na frente dos amigos, e perguntou o motivo da risada de Tiago:

- Sirius, você não acha que está indo longe demais só porque foi rejeitado?

- Não só rejeitado, mas também azarado. Olha só pra ela - ele virou e viu Bella chegando no salão indo pra mesa da Sonserina, com a cabeça erguida, como se ninguém fosse melhor que ela - Merece uma lição, fica andando por aí maltratando mestiços e nascidos trouxas...

- E pra ela aprender você vai fazer ela se apaixonar por você?

- Ela vai se subordinar a mim - ele respondeu com ar de galã - Sempre quis ver Bella nessa posição, de precisar de alguém...

- Bella? Acho que você esta aproveitando a vingança pra própria satisfação! - Lupin ria enquanto olhava o frasco na mão de Sirius.

- Já disse que ela não é de se jogar fora...

- É, existem dois Sirius, o com princípios e o predador, quando o segundo fala mais alto, ele esquece que o primeiro existe - Tiago não se continha, não parava de rir.

Lupin não achava tanta graça, tinha que sempre ser o mais sensato:

- Não acho que sua poção esteja boa, a cor está num tom diferente do que tem que ser, mas enfim... E como você planeja fazer isso?

- Já tenho meu plano, e ele acaba de chegar!

Pedro, Tiago e Remo seguiram o olhar de Sirius e viram Pirraça entrando no salão, Pedro perguntou:

- Você pediu pro Pirraça te ajudar a fazer ela tomar a poção?

- Não, meu caro Pedro, o Pirraça é só a distração.

E falando isso, Sirius chamou um menino do primeiro ano da Grifinória, cochichou no ouvido dele e lhe deu a poção. O menino saiu correndo enquanto Pirraça começava uma confusão, pegando comida da mesa e jogando nos alunos. Alguns corriam pra fora do salão, outros só desviavam e cobriam as cabeças com as mãos. Quando Pirraça passou pela mesa da Sonserina Bella teve que se desviar de uma taça que ele jogou na sua direção, e quando desviou um menino que passava correndo por ali esbarrou nela, fazendo ela ir pra frente e quase derrubando seu copo de suco, o menino segurou o copo dela impedindo de cair, olhou assustado e pediu desculpas. Bella levantou e sacou a varinha, a criança paralisou:

- Seu... - mas foi interrompida.

- Deixa ele Bella, é só uma criança, ja pediu desculpas, vai.

Era Ciça, puxando Bellatrix pelo braço e fazendo-a sentar enquanto o menino saía correndo. E continuou:

- Esse Pirraça não da um descanso, não sei como Dumbledore deixa ele ficar aqui dentro.

- É um velho gagá! Não é a toa que nossa família não concorda com metade das coisas que ele deixa acontecer aqui nessa escola.

Dito isso, Bella tomou um gole do suco de abóbora e quase instantaneamente sentiu alguma coisa diferente, e a única coisa que passou pela sua cabeça foi:

- Sirius... - ela disse, virando pra mesa da Grifinória. E viu o menino que tinha esbarrado nela ganhando um galeão de Sirius e saindo pulando feliz. Sirius olhou pra ela, sustentou o olhar, tentando descobrir o que ela tava sentindo e piscou com um olho. Os três amigos olhavam a cena curiosos, Pedro foi o primeiro a falar:

- Acho que ela já bebeu a poção, né.

- Claro que já, na verdade acho que ela sabe que bebeu o que não devia... - disse Tiago com ar duvidoso.

- Pelo olhar dela, ela só não já sabe, como não gostou nem um pouco, ou talvez a poção causou o resultado inverso - Remo procurava possibilidades.

Sirius continuava a olhar pra ela, via a expressão irritada no seu rosto, até ela desviar o olhar e sair do salão as pressas sem olhar pra ele de novo.

- Não acho que causou o inverso, se ela começasse a me odiar mais do que ja odiava, não sairia daqui sem me ameaçar... É, agora é só esperar e ver o resultado, ver como ela vai começar a agir, principalmente quando eu tiver perto...

- Sinto um ar de decepção? - perguntou Remo

- Não, ainda não sei se realmente não funcionou, não é? [...] Será possível a poção ter causado seu devido efeito, mas ela sabe que sente isso porque bebeu a poção?

Os quatro se olharam se falar nada, era uma opção.

- Só digo uma coisa: se isso aconteceu, você vai ter que proteger aquele menino da fúria Bellatrix de hoje em diante! - Lupin quebrou o silêncio e foi seguido de algumas risadas.

- Acho que ela não se atreveria a fazer alguma coisa ruim aqui dentro... Mas ficarei de olho na criança.

E os quatros levantaram rindo, mudando o rumo da conversa, e se encaminharam pro Salão Comunal.

No Salão Comunal, Sirius participava da conversa entre os amigos, mas tava curioso demais pra não pensar em Bellatrix, ficou feliz quando decidiram subir pra dormir:

- Você não vai subir com a gente?

Mas Sirius recusou o chamado de Tiago, explicou que como passou o dia fazendo a poção, precisava recuperar as outras matérias e iria adiantar uns trabalhos ali. Assim que eles subiram, ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto que tinha guardado nos livros e ficou observando, procurando o pontinho onde estava escrito Bellatrix, achou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, andando em círculos. Ele sabia, tinha funcionado, sua vingança iria acontecer. Ficou mais um tempo observando e decidiu subir pro dormitório, vestiu sua camisa branca e a calça listrada que usava pra dormir e quando pegou o mapa pra fechar, viu que o pontinho Bellatrix não estava mais ali, começou a procurá-lo pelo mapa e o encontrou vagando pela escola. Saiu do quarto apressado, tentando não fazer barulho, saiu do Salão Comunal, deu uma olhada no mapa pra ver se não tinha ninguém por perto, pelo jeito todos estavam em seus respectivos quartos e Filch estava bem longe... viu Bella agora no sétimo andar, foi direto pra lá.


	3. Sala Precisa

Sirius parou encostado na parede, olhando no mapa Bella vindo em sua direção, apontou a varinha pro mapa, disse 'mal feito, feito', guardou-o no bolso e ficou olhando pro fim do corredor, esperando Bellatrix aparecer.

Ela enfim apareceu, meio descabelada, de blusa de alcinha e calça preta, pelo jeito tinha tentado dormir, foi o que Sirius deduziu do pijama que ela vestia. Se desencostou da parede enquanto ela atravessava o corredor exalando raiva, apontando pra ele e dizendo brava entre dentes, controlando o tom da voz pra não acordar ninguém:

- Eu não sei o que você fez, mas quando isso passar eu vou te torturar até você esquecer quem você é, Sirius Black!

Ele olhou pra ela com um sorriso, entendeu que acontecera exatamente o que ele imaginava: ela queria ele mas estava consciente de que o odiava. Sua vingança tava se saindo melhor do que planejara e o melhor que ele podia fazer era aproveitar. Abriu os braços, sem tirar os olhos dela:

- E enquanto não passa...

Bella que não hesitou nenhum passo desde quando o vira parado, o puxou pela nuca e começou a beijá-lo. Sirius correspondia o beijo com a mesma vontade, suas mãos foram descendo por trás da cintura de Bella e ela pulou no seu colo, tentando não parar o beijo. Enquanto ele a segurava ela cruzava os braços atrás de seu pescoço. Ele virou e a encostou na parede - com ela ainda no seu colo, com as pernas entralaçadas nas costas dele - começou então a passar seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, deixando beijos, subindo pra orelha e falando pra provocar:

- Hoje você é minha, vai sentir o que 'minhas vadias' sentem.

Ela com a respiração forte já, ouvia mordendo o lábio inferior, deu uma risadinha e respondeu:

- Aproveita bem, porque quando isso acabar, você tá morto. E faz direito, já que vai ser a última coisa que você vai fazer.

Enquanto ela terminava de falar descia a mão pela barriga de Sirius, até chegar no seu sexo. Ele deu um suspiro, encostou seus lábios nos de Bella, depositou um beijo e foi subindo as mãos por dentro da blusa dela até chegar onde queria e disse:

- Mulher decidida, assim é até capaz deu gostar de você...

Ela respondeu com outro beijo, começou a beijá-lo novamente, ainda com a mão dentro da calça de Sirius, estimulando-o. Ele levantou a blusa dela e trocou as mãos pela boca. Bella soltou um gemido baixo e uma porta do lado dos dois se materializou. Ele parou o que fazia, olhou pra porta e depois pra ela, sorriu:

- Ah, Bellatrix, o que você tanto desejou que a Sala Precisa apareceu pra você?

- Você fala demais, entra logo antes que alguém apareça.

- Tem medo de te verem nos braços de um 'traidor do sangue' como você me chama?

- Não, talvez até me ajude, posso dizer que você estava me atacando e esse foi o motivo de te matar.

Ele riu da expressão irônica dela e foi entrando com ela no colo, a porta atrás se fechou e ele deu uma olhada em volta: a sala era um quarto simples, com algumas almofadas no chão, um espelho e no canto um cama com dossel:

- Acho que posso dizer vendo esse quarto que se pessoas vissem você nos meus braços saberiam que você está gostando, dificilmente acreditariam na sua história de ataque...

Ela bufou, desceu do colo dele irritada, pegou sua mão e puxou-o pra perto da cama:

- Se depender de você, essa tortura nunca vai acabar.

- Desculpa, tortura? Acho que foi você que desejou um quarto enquanto eu te beijava...

Ela fechou os olhos, contendo a raiva e respondeu naquele tom de superioridade e sarcástico:

- Eu querendo você, sabendo que vou me arrepender o resto da vida de fazer isso, porque em sã consciência escolheria a morte à isso... Sirius, ja entendi o seu jogo, agora você pode terminar logo a sua vingança? Ou não vai ser homem o suficiente pra isso?

Ela tirou sua própria blusa e ficou olhando pra ele, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ele queria sustentar o olhar dela, mas se distraiu com a visão dela sem a blusa. Como ela conseguia? Como ela sempre virava a situação a favor dela, mesmo em situações que não a favoreciam? Como ela conseguia continuar com toda essas expressões irônicas que ele conhecia tão bem? Como ela podia ser tão desprezível e ao mesmo tempo provocante?

Ele ficou irritado de novo por ver que ela conseguia desprezá-lo mesmo querendo ele, e muito, ele sentia isso na postura dela, conhecia postura de mulheres. Ele a pegou pela cintura com uma mão e com força puxou-a fazendo com que seus corpos se encostassem, um sentia a respiração do outro e eles entenderam que nada mais deveria ser dito, os rostos deles estavam bem próximos, as pontas do nariz quase se encostavam, ela ergueu a cabeça levemente, ainda olhando pra ele, ele mordia o próprio lábio e ela não sabia dizer se era raiva ou vontade.

Então depois de longos segundos ele a empurrou na cama, caindo deitado em cima dela, começou assim a beijar seu pescoço e foi descendo os beijos devagar enquanto ela fechava os olhos se odiando por estar gostando... Quando os beijos chegaram à barriga ele parou e olhou pra ela, com o olhar fixo ao dela foi tirando a calça de Bella e jogou no chão, deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Subiu de novo e começou a beijá-la, ela, sentindo um frio que subia da barriga ao coração, começou a puxar a camisa de Sirius o fazendo parar o beijo sentando sobre ela, de modo que seu corpo ficasse entre as pernas dele e então ele ergueu os braços pra que ela conseguisse se livrar de sua camisa. Ela logo se inclinou pra frente e assim que terminou de tirar a camisa, colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele e se inclinou um pouco mais até seus lábios se encontrarem, se beijaram um pouco mais, agora era um beijo mais devagar, porém forte e cheio de vontades. Assim que o beijo se rompeu, ele mesmo tirou suas calças de pijama as pressas, a vontade tomava conta dos dois. Voltaram a se beijar, Sirius estava novamente deitado sobre ela e suas mãos passeavam livres pelo corpo de Bella, sentindo cada parte de seu corpo, até chegar na calcinha. Colocou então a mão por dentro e começou a fazer movimentos circulares com os dedos, Bella gemeu nos lábios dele, ele a olhou, sorriu... Sabia que aquele era o momento que ele tanto esperou, que Bellatrix estava manejável a ele, mas como Tiago disse, o Sirius com princípios foi esquecido, seu lado predador falou mais alto, Bella estava deixando-o louco de vontade. Sem parar o movimento dos dedos deu um beijo em seu pescoço, ela gemia em meio a respiração forte... E mais uma vez ele trocou os dedos pela boca. A respiração dela ficava cada vez mais alterada enquanto ele trabalhava com a língua, sem parar o que estava fazendo ele olhou pra cima e seus olhares se encontraram, ele a viu mordendo os lábios e soltando gemidos mudos antes dela deitar a cabeça para trás; subiu então as duas mãos, segurando seus seios e alguns minutos depois ela arqueou de leve o corpo, se contorcendo. Ele parou olhando pra ela, ela olhou pra baixo e viu Sirius mordendo os lábios, a sua raiva tinha sido atropelada pela vontade, e ele percebeu, sentiu nela o ar de satisfação e sendo assim, tirou de vez sua calcinha. Curvando o corpo como se fosse sentar, Bella segurou o rosto de Sirius com as duas mãos e o beijou, desceu então as mãos pras laterais da cueca dele e a abaixou, ele a ajudou a tirar a cueca e se deitou mais uma vez sobre ela, dessa vez encaixando seu sexo no dela. Os dois deram um suspiro de prazer e ele começou a movimentar o quadril enquanto ela passava as unhas de leve em suas costas, os beijos eram curtos e seguidos por gemidos de ambos, Bella deu um selinho e puxou os lábios dele dando uma mordida. Ele por sua vez começou a intensificar cada vez mais os movimentos, e em resposta ela apertava mais forte suas costas com as unhas, eles se olhavam e com expressões de prazer, até que depois de alguns minutos Bella deu um sorriso, o segurou pela cintura e rolou, ficando por cima, olhou pra ele dando uma risadinha e ele retribuiu com um sorriso safado. Ela sentou reta sobre ele e assumiu os movimentos dos quadris, subia, descia e rebolava, parava às vezes abaixando pra beijá-lo e voltava, enquanto Sirius passava as mãos pelo seu corpo. Quando a respiração dela ficou mais intensa ele sentou, ainda a deixando por cima, mas agora os dois controlavam os movimentos. Ele achava que não aguentaria muito mais tempo, então sentiu ela tremendo em seus braços seguido de um gemido alto e deixou o orgasmo chegar pra ele também.

Os dois pararam, respiravam fundo e se olhavam, as mão de Bella estavam sobre os ombros dele e depois de um longo suspiro dela eles se separaram e deitaram ao mesmo tempo na cama, exaustos. Sirius virou o rosto pro lado, via Bella recuperando o fôlego, olhando fixamente pra cima, ele riu e disse:

- Acho que essa é a hora que você me mata.

- Não perde o momento de ser importuno, bem você Sirius Black. Assim que eu recuperar minhas forças...

- Vai me matar e perder a oportunidade de ter isso de novo? Assume Bellatrix, pra um traidor do sangue eu sou muito né?

Bellatrix virou de costas pra ele se cobrindo, agora estava mais irritada do que nunca, se negava a discutir e dar esse gostinho de vitória pro seu querido primo... E nesse descanso acabaram adormecendo.

Bella acordou primeiro, se vestiu antes de qualquer coisa, se sentia mais envergonhada do que brava... Pegou a varinha e olhou pro Sirius, dormindo profundo ainda, e não sabia por que, mas decidiu que não conseguiria matá-lo, talvez a poção ainda tivesse fazendo efeito. Deixou-o ali e saiu da Sala Precisa, ficou aliviada ao ver que ainda estava escuro e não tinha ninguém nos corredores, poderia assim ir para o dormitório evitando perguntas e más línguas.

Com um pulo Sirius levantou da cama, tinha tido um pesadelo, mas não conseguia lembrar, demorou um pouco pra ele cair em si e lembrar onde estava e o que tinha acontecido e quando se lembrou, olhou em volta procurando por Bellatrix e não a viu, correu pra frente do espelho pra ver se estava azarado ou se tinha alguma coisa de diferente, mas estava tudo normal pro seu alívio. Começou a se vestir, pegou o Mapa do Maroto no bolso e deu uma olhada, as pessoas ainda continuavam em seus dormitórios, ele se apressou pra chegar antes dos amigos de quarto acordarem, não queria que eles soubessem da sua noite, porque eles o conheciam bem e saberiam que ele tinha gostado, pra ele assumir isso era demais, tinha seu orgulho Black. Fingiria que nada aconteceu e que o efeito da poção passou antes dela encontrar com ele e o resto era esperar pra ver.

No dia seguinte, Sirius desceu atrasado pro Salão Principal, encontrou só Lupin lá:

- Bom dia Almofadinhas! Como foi sua noite?

Sirius olhou pro sorriso de Remo e respondeu evitando seu olhar:

- Oi, péssima, trabalhos intermináveis.

Lupin olhou desconfiado mas deixou passar. Sirius esperou o salão esvaziar e abriu o mapa de novo, procurando por Bellatrix, mas não a achou em nenhum lugar:

- Remo, você viu a Bellatrix hoje no café da manhã?

- Não, por que pergunta? - o mesmo olhar desconfiado.

- Queria saber se a poção ainda está fazendo efeito e qual é o efeito... Mas não acho ela no mapa.

- Estranho, as vezes você não está olhando direito... Logo menos ela aparece.

E Lupin saiu pra sua aula, mas Sirius não voltou a ver Bellatrix no mapa, muito menos na escola. Ela tinha sido chamada pelo seu Lorde, o qual prometeu ser fiel sempre e foi se juntar a ele.


	4. Ministério da Magia

Os anos passaram e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Bella casou e se juntou ao Lorde das Trevas se tornando uma Comensal e Sirius entrou pra Ordem, virou padrinho do filho de seu melhor amigo Tiago e não demorou muito até o caos começar. Nesse meio tempo eles nunca voltaram a se encontrar, mesmo estando em constante combate, e quando tudo passou os dois acabaram em Askaban: Bella capturada como seguidora de Voldemort e Sirius acusado de traição.

Tudo mudou quando o afilhado de Sirius cresceu e voltou pro mundo bruxo começando sua jornada contra o mal. Primeiro Sirius fugiu da prisão e provou sua inocência e quase dois anos depois foi a vez de Bella de sair de Askaban, resgatada.

Agora os dois finalmente se encontraram, depois de tantos anos, já mais velhos... A prisão deixou os dois mais magros, com os olhares pesados. A guerra entre Comensais e membros da Ordem acontecia no Ministério, em uma sala peculiar e estranha. Assim que se viram já começaram a disparar suas varinhas em direção ao outro e começaram um duelo, Sirius percebeu que Bellatrix continuava com o mesmo olhar furioso que tinha antes, só que mais maduro e com mais raiva. Enquanto ela o atacava e se defendia no meio da confusão da sala, começou a gritar:

- Traidor do próprio sangue! Escapou de mim por sorte naquela época, se meu Lorde não tivesse me chamado hoje você seria um homem morto!

E eles continuavam a duelar, Sirius sabia como deixá-la mais nervosa, enquanto ela o atacava louca, ele continuava com sua pose de galã, se defendendo sempre, atacando quando necessário, com um sorriso irônico no rosto:

- Pode falar, você nunca esqueceu aquela noite! Sabia que quando cheguei em Askaban quis te procurar por lá pra relembrar os velhos tempos? - Bella atacava com mais fúria, mas ele não se deixava abalar - Ainda mais que você estava viúva, devia sentir falta...

E quando ele deu uma risada os dois se atacaram ao mesmo tempo e as luzes que saíram das varinhas se encontraram, formando um só fio. Os dois seguravam firme, ela foi se aproximando dele, diminuindo a distância entre os dois, as luzes das varinhas começaram a faiscar. Todos que lutavam em volta pararam assustados olhando e logo em seguida, saíram apressados da sala, alguns gritando que ia explodir.

Bellatrix chegou o mais perto que o fio entre as varinhas permitia e disse:

- Ainda sinto...

Os dois soltaram a varinha na mesma hora mas nada explodiu, começaram então a se beijar, Sirius segurava Bella com uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca e aos poucos foi abaixando com ela até deitarem no chão, ele por cima. Depois de um tempo ele parou de beijá-la e a encarou, curioso:

- É, pelo menos nisso você não mudou em nada.

Bella o olhou, virou os olhos sem paciência, respirou fundo, segurou na cintura dele e o virou ficando por cima:

- É, vou deixar você morrer sabendo que realmente é tão bom quanto se acha com as mulheres...

E tudo que aconteceu depois foi em questão de três segundos: ele a olhou com um ar de dúvida, ela segurou as bochechas dele com uma mão, e enquanto lhe dava um beijo pegou a varinha do chão com a outra, apontou para o peito de Sirius e gritou:

- Avada Kedavra!

FIM.


End file.
